Nunca é tarde para recomeçar
by MarciaBS
Summary: Quando se descobre que o amor acabou e a juventude foi embora, talvez já seja muito tarde para tentar recomeçar


**NUNCA É TARDE PARA RECOMEÇAR**

O salto fino ressoava no piso de madeira da casa determinando que sua dona subia as escadas lentamente, estava cansada, os dias, as noites, tudo a cansava. Entrou na suíte e procurou o marido com os olhos, mas o local estava vazio, sempre vazio. Ele nunca voltava cedo para casa. Maldito ministério que o ocupava por horas a fio, mas talvez fosse melhor assim, estava realmente muito cansada aquela noite. Entrou no banheiro simples e confortável e se olhou no grande espelho que havia atrás da pia apreensiva.

Rugas.

Quando passou pela sua cabeça que um dia se preocuparia com isso?

Abriu a torneira e lavou o rosto com bastante espuma para em seguida ir tirando a maquiagem que dava mais vida a seus olhos castanhos com um creme que havia em cima da bancada. Suspirou exausta e começou a tirar a roupa dobrando-a em cima do cesto de forma automática antes de se encaminhar para o chuveiro.

Deixou a água aquecer e parou embaixo do jato forte e quente deixando o corpo relaxar um pouco com aquela sensação. O sabonete de frutas percorreu seu corpo magro. Não tinha mais as curvas e a firmeza da mocidade e nem seus seios eram mais tão firmes como antes, mas ainda se mantinha magra. Demorou em baixo da água quente deslizando suas mãos pelo corpo. Fazia tanto tempo que Harry não a tocava e o pior é que nem sentia falta ou será que sentia? Saiu do banho se enrolando na toalha macia branca e parou novamente na frente do espelho virando o rosto de um lado para o outro analisando sua expressão. Pegou uma das poções caras e complexas para a pele que tinha comprado por recomendação do seu Curandeiro de confiança e começou a passar no rosto, pescoço e colo com movimentos circulares conforme tinha sido recomendado.

Viu que seus cabelos antigamente tão lisos e sedosos começavam a sofrer com o uso constante da poção colorante. Seu antigo vermelho vivo agora parecia mais um cobre antigo. Sorriu balançando os longos fios e suspirou ao ver as linhas de expressão que se formavam nos olhos e no canto da boca. Sua pele tão lisa e alva salpicada de sardas agora não parecia mais um pêssego macio e sim alguma outra fruta menos delicada.

Olhou para as mãos pequenas judiadas pelos anos, anos de trabalho, dedicação a casa, aos filhos, ao marido. Suspirou buscando um creme trouxa presente a amiga Mione no seu ultimo aniversário. Adorava o cheiro daquele creme, cereja. Chocolate com cereja. Sentiu vontade de descer e ir comprar uma enorme barra de chocolate com cereja, mas desistiu olhando novamente sua silhueta no espelho. Estava magra, mas apenas por controlar rigorosamente sua alimentação. Não era mais uma adolescente cheia de energia e disposição. Era uma mulher madura passando pela menopausa e como sua mãe com uma enorme facilidade para engordar.

Suspirou resignada passando o creme pelo corpo, brincando com ele entre suas mãos e sua pele. Adorava aqueles momentos só seus, era como uma terapia para seus dias. Não demorou muito e ouviu a porta da sala se abrindo e foi no quarto buscar uma camisola. Sabia que era Harry, pois nenhuma das crianças estava em casa. Voltou para o banheiro a fim de prender o cabelo num rabo de cavalo como quando era mais nova.

- Gina, o que tem para comer? Estou morto de fome? – ouviu a voz de Harry no quarto e saiu do banheiro vestindo o robe transparente por cima da camisola.

- Eu ainda não tive tempo de fazer nada, Harry. – disse sorrindo e calçando o chinelo para ir na cozinha fazer algo para eles comerem.

- Não teve tempo? – Harry praticamente gritou deitando na cama de roupa e tudo – Eu passo o dia trabalhando feito um louco e chego em casa cansado e com fome e você me diz que não teve tempo?

- Eu também estava trabalhando, Harry! – falou irritada se encaminhando para fora do quarto.

Entrou na cozinha e com um giro de varinha colocou alguns legumes para cortar e começou a verificar o que poderia fazer. Tinha certeza que Harry reclamaria se dissesse que iriam comer sanduíche naquela noite. Não demorou muito e o ouviu descer e se sentar na mesa da cozinha, mas nem se virou continuando a prestar atenção na comida.

- O que fez hoje? – Harry perguntou batendo com os dedos na mesa.

- Uma resenha sobre os atuais campeões da liga. – respondeu simplesmente dando os ombros. Aquelas resenhas não eram nenhuma novidade. – E você?

- Reuniões e mais reuniões. – ele suspirou batendo a mão na mesa – Todo o dia a mesma mesquinharia, suborno e politicagem.

- Você sabia que o Ministério é assim, sabia desde que éramos jovens. – ela sorriu servindo os pratos e entregando um para ele.

- Eu tinha esperanças que podia mudá-los. – respondeu irritado virando a comida no prato. – Só tem isso? – perguntou se levantando em direção a geladeira onde pegou uma cerveja amantegada.

- Eu não fiz compras essa semana, desculpa – murmurando corando sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Deixa pra lá. – continuou abrindo a garrafa e dando uma garfada na comida.

O silencio se prolongou entre eles até terminarem quando Gina com um aceno de varinha fez os pratos irem para a pia e começarem a se lavar ainda sentada na mesa. Harry se levantou e seguiu para outro cômodo. Ela suspirou cansada quando a louça terminou e se encaminhou para o quarto retirando o robe e indo escovar os dentes.

Deitou na sua cama macia com lençóis brancos e perfumados se cobrindo com um edredom grosso com os braços em cima da sua barriga tamborilando os dedos pensando no rumo que sua vida tinha tomado. Lembrava do seu amor infantil que a deixava muda quando tinha apenas dez anos por Harry, da sensação de segurança que ele transmitia quando lhe salvou no seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, das noites mal dormidas por ele nunca reparar nela, nos conselhos da Mione e depois da Luna que ela deveria seguir em frente e tentar esquecer, das lágrimas quando viu Harry e a Chang juntos naquele dia dos namorados, lembrava também de quando Harry começou a olhá-la com outros olhos e de como tinha se sentido feliz por aquilo estar acontecendo.

Suspirou cansada se revirando um pouco na cama. Para onde havia ido todo aquele amor incondicional que sentia por Harry? Aonde tinham falhado? Lembrava nitidamente do primeiro beijo em Harry, tinha sido tão bom, seu coração parecia que iria explodir no peito, seu estomago deu voltas, tinha sido a melhor experiência da sua vida e quando foi a ultima vez que tinha sido beijada daquela maneira por ele? Fazia meses que não recebia um beijo de verdade, meses era até bondade falar, talvez fizesse anos da ultima vez que haviam se beijado com desejo, agora eram apenas beijos delicados e rápidos, simples encostar de lábios. Bufou inconformada se virando de lado e se encolhendo no seu lado da cama.

Quando tinha sido a ultima vez que havia sentido desejo por seu marido? Lembrava da primeira vez. Harry fizera questão de que só acontecesse após o casamento deles, bobagem na opinião dela, mas ele preferia assim para evitar possíveis problemas com seus irmãos. Ela riu lembrando-se da timidez dele, afinal havia sido a primeira vez dele também, um momento mágico, ele havia sido tão delicado, tão meigo, tão perfeito. Sentira-se tão amada naquele dia, mas porque hoje não se sentia mais assim? Porque não sentia mais aquela vontade de antes? Porque agora parecia mais uma obrigação que prazer? Sentiu as lágrimas caírem pelo seu rosto sem saber a resposta para suas perguntas, mas no fundo seu coração dizia que não era mais como antes, não havia mais aquele amor. Ainda gostava de Harry, mas não sentia mais desejo, não se sentia mais mulher perto dele. A vida que tanto os uniu no passado havia os separado com os anos.

Se encolheu ainda mais visualizando uma caminhada triste, havia sido feliz, muito, mas não era mais e sabia que Harry também não estava feliz, mas ela teria coragem para recomeçar de novo? Teria coragem de tentar ser feliz mais uma vez? Merlin! Ela já tinha quase cinquenta anos, seus filhos já haviam terminado a escola, já tinham suas próprias vidas, já não era muito tarde para começar de novo? Mordeu o lábio pensativa sentindo Harry deitar na cama ao seu lado e logo adormeceu ainda encolhida no seu canto da cama.

O dia amanheceu e Gina já estava de pé preparando o café da manhã, Harry ainda dormia por ser seu sábado de folga. Balançou a cabeça sorrindo ao abrir o armário e verificar que realmente teria que ir ao mercado naquele dia, pois a dispensa estava completamente vazia. Suspirou voltando sua atenção para a omelete com bacon que por sorte tinha encontrado perdido na geladeira, não ia demorar muito para Harry acordar e reclamar de fome. A idade tinha feito de Harry um verdadeiro esfomeado digno de Rony Weasley na adolescência. Riu lembrando do irmão, talvez fosse visitá-los no dia seguinte, mandaria uma coruja marcando logo mais, afinal domingo sempre foi o dia dos almoços Weasleys, mas fazia meses que ela e Harry não compareciam. Mal completou esse pensamento sentiu dois braços fortes a envolverem num abraço apertado e vários beijos sendo distribuídos na sua bochecha que corava conforme era rodopiada naqueles braços que a seguravam firme.

- Alvo! – ralhou ainda que risse com o comportamento do filho.

- A senhora sabe que é a melhor mãe do mundo? – ele perguntou segurando-a no ar e sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Odiava parecer tão pequena perto dos filhos.

- Alvo Severo Potter, me coloque no chão agora. – disse séria encarando aquele rosto tão parecido com o de Harry, era incrível como eles eram idênticos, principalmente pelos olhos verdes intensos. Alvo era o único dos filhos que tinha puxado os olhos de Harry.

- Sim, senhora. – finalmente ele a desceu e ela voltou sua atenção para a comida que quase queimara pela interrupção do filho. – Então? Como a senhora está?

- Bem, e você Alvo já decidiu o que fazer? – Gina perguntou sorrindo, apesar de ser parecido com Harry ele não tinha a mesma força de vontade do pai, já fazia quase dois anos que tinha terminado os estudos e ainda não tinha certeza da carreira que iria seguir, talvez fosse por esse motivo que tinha ido parar na Lufa-lufa causando certo desgosto no restante da família.

- Eu sei que a senhora não está bem – desviou o olhar assim que viu as olhos da mãe se estreitarem – Mas se não quer falar comigo não vou forçar nada – sorriu indo pegar uma jarra de suco de abobora na geladeira – E eu decidi algo sim, não só eu como Lily, Rose e Scorpius também.

Gina levou as mãos pro céu como agradecendo e foi passar a mão no cabelo rebelde do filho que tentava fugir desse carinho.

- Eí, mãe, quem gosta do cabelo rebelde do papai é o Tiago. – reclamou Alvo se jogando para trás.

- O que tem meu cabelo? – Harry entrou na cozinha naquele momento meio sonolento e ainda vestindo o pijama verde que ganhara da Sra. Weasley no ultimo natal.

- Bom dia pai, estou apenas falando para a mamãe que quem gosta de cabelo arrepiado é o Tiago e não eu. – Alvo ia explicando enquanto abraçava o pai.

Eles eram tão parecidos, mas o tempo havia mudado Harry que agora possuía pequenas entradas apesar de ainda ter o cabelo tão negro como o filho, talvez ele nunca tivesse os fios brancos que ela tanto abominava em si. Suspirou vendo dois pares de olhos verdes intensos sobre si.

- Bom dia querido.

- Então o que temos para o café? Estava sentindo o cheirinho do bacon de longe. – Harry sorriu indo se sentar na mesa.

- Seu esfomeado! – Gina riu servindo o marido – Os dois! – concluiu ao servir o filho também.

- Mas me diga filho, como estão as coisas? Como está o trabalho com Percy? Está gostando? – Harry perguntou enquanto servia uma xícara de café para ele e Alvo procurava um copo no armário para tomar o suco.

Gina sorriu ao ver a careta do filho diante a pergunta do pai.

- Ah! – Alvo revirou os olhos, como ela tanto fazia quando falava do irmão – Tio Percy é legal, mas um pouco exigente demais.

- Mas você não está pensando em largar o emprego não é filho? – Harry perguntou preocupado encarando o filho que desviou o olhar.

- Ele tinha acabado de me falar que tinha decidido algo, não é querido? – comentou Gina acariciando o rosto do filho do meio fazendo-o sorrir.

- Sim, mas não sei se papai vai gostar da idéia. – Alvo disse baixo com os olhos centrados no prato de comida.

- O que você decidiu? – Harry perguntou largando o garfo no prato pronto para explodir, ele odiava a indecisão do filho, dizia que era tudo culpa da péssima amizade com o filho do Malfoy.

- Viajar. – Alvo murmurou revirando a comida do prato pronto para a explosão do pai que ele sabia que viria.

- Viajar? Viajar? – Harry se levantou irado – É isso que você decidiu? Vai viver de que?

- Harry, calma! – Gina se intrometeu entre os dois para evitar mais confusão, sempre protegeria os filhos.

- Calma? Gina, ele já tem vinte anos e ainda não sabe o que quer ser quando crescer! – Harry passava a mão pelo cabelo nervoso andando de um lado para o outro da cozinha, enquanto Alvo nas costas da mãe continuava a encarar o seu prato de comida. – Alguém tem que dizer para esse menino que a vida não é um brinquedo.

- Harry, ele é só um menino! – Gina exclamou abraçando o filho.

- Com a idade dele já estávamos casados, Gina! – Harry praticamente gritou.

Gina não percebeu em que momento o filho levantou da cadeira e se pós na frente dela tão vermelho como ela ficava quando estava com raiva.

- Eu não sou você pai! – Alvo disse no mesmo tom elevado de Harry – Eu não sou você! Não sou o Tiago! Eu já estou cansado de ser comparado a vocês! Eu não sou um grifinório!

Gina viu lagrimas surgirem nos olhos do filho e tentou abraçá-lo, mas este se desvencilhou dela e saiu em direção a porta.

- Talvez eu nem seja um Potter! – Alvo disse sem olhar para trás antes de sair.

- Satisfeito! – Gina colocou suas mãos na cintura e encarou o marido vermelha de raiva.

Harry passava ainda mais a mão pelo cabelo olhando para a porta por onde o filho tinha saído.

- Eu... Eu não queria... – Harry tentou falar, mas logo se sentou na mesa e cobriu o rosto com as mãos derrotado.

- Você nunca quer Harry! Esse é o seu problema! – Gina disse numa voz cansada – Você nunca quer magoar os outros, mas sempre acaba magoando, sempre foi assim. – e dizendo isso subiu as escadas em direção ao quarto.

Ela estava cansada. Harry sempre explodia com os filhos, estava certo que Alvo já deveria ter encontrado um rumo, mas ela entendia a pressão que o filho do meio tinha nos ombros. Era o filho mais parecido com Harry, idêntico para dizer a verdade. Havia muita cobrança para que ele fosse igual a Harry, mas de todos os filhos Alvo era o que menos se parecia com Harry e isso ele já havia mostrado logo cedo ao não ser escolhido para a Grifinória e depois apresentando grande dificuldade em DCAT. Suspirou cansada. Nada que o filho fazia ou agia se espelhava no pai, pareciam opostos e se não fossem tão parecidos fisicamente alguns chegariam a pensar que ele não era filho legítimo de Harry Potter.

- Talvez viajar não fosse uma idéia tão ruim assim – murmurou para a sua imagem cansada refletida no espelho antes de entrar no banho para ir no mercado, independente do que havia acontecido no café ainda tinha que continuar sua rotina.

Estava fechando a porta de casa quando ouviu um som conhecido de automóvel estacionar em frente a sua casa e se virou sorrindo. Uma garota ruiva de vermelho intenso tão igual a ela quando nova saia do carro nesse mesmo instante

- Mamãe! – sua pequena Lily vinha correndo abraçá-la.

- Minha pequena! Você está cada dia mais linda! – riu acariciando o rosto da caçula.

- Isso não vale mãe! Todo mundo diz que eu sou a sua cara! – Lily fez uma careta travessa. – Aonde está indo?

- Mercado, quer me acompanhar? – Gina sorriu pegando na mão da filha como fazia quando ela era pequena.

- Claro!

As duas se encaminharam em direção ao carro que Lily havia ganhado dos pais ao completar os estudos em Hogwarts assim como os irmãos, era um carro simples e básico como tudo em Lily e mesmo assim parecia perfeito.

- Você falou com seus irmãos? – perguntou Gina assim que se acomodou no banco prendendo o cinto de segurança.

Ouviu Lily suspirar ao volante dando a partida no carro.

- James está eufórico. – viu a filha revirar os olhos – Mas não é para menos com a proximidade do casamento. – Lily sorriu olhando para a mãe.

- Sim, eu sei, ele tem me mandado mais cartas que na época de Hogwarts. – Gina riu balançando a cabeça – E Alvo?

- Eu falei com ele está manhã. – Lily disse séria.

- Ele brigou mais uma vez com seu pai. – ela suspirou olhando para fora da janela.

- Ele está preocupado com a senhora. – percebeu o olhar da filha pelo canto de olho – E eu concordo com ele, tem alguma coisa errada.

Gina suspirou fechando os olhos, não queria ter uma conversa dessas com seus filhos.

- Mãe. – Lily segurou a mão de sua mãe – Eu não sou mais uma criança, você pode se abrir comigo.

Gina continuou olhando pela janela do carro mordendo levemente o lábio inferior.

- Eu sei que tem algo errado entre você e o papai. – ouviu Lily dizer baixinho e achou que quebraria o pescoço de tão rápido que se virou para filha.

- Do que você está falando? – perguntou com olhos arregalados preocupada de estar muito transparente com seus sentimentos.

- Mãe... Eu e o Alvo não somos cegos... – Lily começou delicada – Nós sabemos que tem algo errado, você e o papai mal ficam juntos nas festas, estão sempre tendo pequenos desentendimentos, nenhum dos dois sorri com os olhos como antigamente.

Gina suspirou derrotada, talvez tivesse ignorado o quanto seus filhos conheciam a ela e Harry.

- Tem certeza que não quer se abrir? – Lily perguntou calma estacionando o carro e Gina reparou que estavam num parque. – Mãe! Estamos preocupados com você!

Gina sorriu ao sentir a filha lhe acariciando a face e puxando-a para si num abraço, quantas vezes havia feito aquilo com a filha durante os anos e agora era a sua pequena Lily que a puxava para seus braços protetores.

- Eu não sei Lily... – sussurrou sentindo lágrimas nos olhos.

- Porque você e o papai não dão uma chance? – Lily perguntou tranqüila acariciando os cabelos da mãe.

- É o que sempre damos Lily, uma nova chance. – ela fechou os olhos se aninhando ainda mais no colo da filha, era tão bom.

- Não mãe, você não me entendeu – Lily continuava a acariciar seus cabelos – Eu não estou dizendo para vocês se darem uma chance juntos, mas sim separados.

Gina pulou dos braços da filha encarando-a com os olhos arregalados enquanto a menina olhava para ela sorrindo.

- Lily! – Gina levou a mão a boca chocada com as palavras da filha.

- Ah mãe, não faz essa cara! – Lily ainda ria da expressão horrorizada da mãe – Não é nenhum fim do mundo se separar – a menina continuava gesticulando e começando a ficar vermelha como todo Weasley quando ficava nervoso – E você está infeliz e o papai também!

- Lily eu... – Gina começou a falar, mas foi cortada pela filha.

- Não mãe, você já amou o meu pai, mas acabou faz um bom tempo. – Lily olhava séria para ela. – Eu sei disso mãe, o Alvo também e até o Tiago mesmo a contragosto também sabe.

- Tiago? – ela perguntou surpresa não era comum o filho mais velho ser perceptivo.

- Para você ver como está na cara! – a menina riu da expressão indignada da mãe. – Ele também está preocupado.

- Eu não queria preocupar vocês! – Gina desabou em lágrimas no colo da filha.

- Mãe, a gente só quer que vocês sejam felizes! – Lily voltou a acariciar o cabelo da mãe – E já deu para perceber que não é mais juntos.

- Eu não sei o que fazer querida. – Gina soluçava sentindo perder toda a força que tinha para se manter firme.

- Você sabe que vai ter que tomar uma atitude, papai é acomodado demais para fazer algo. – Lily sorriu secando as lágrimas da mãe. – Você merece ser feliz outra vez, mãe!

- Eu acho que é muito tarde, Lily! – Gina desviou o olhar da filha. – Eu não sou mais uma adolescente!

- Nunca é tarde para recomeçar, mãe! – Lily sorriu abraçando a mãe apertado. – Me promete que vai pensar. – continuou dando um beijo no alto da cabeça da mãe.

- Prometo... – Gina disse se levantando e secando o restante das lágrimas – Mas agora precisamos ir no mercado ou seu pai vai ter um ataque por não ter nada comestível em casa.

Lily revirou os olhos, mas deu a partida no carro indo em direção ao mercado.

Gina passou o dia pensativa com as palavras da filha: será que poderia realmente recomeçar tudo novamente? Tinha duvidas e incertezas. Parecia tão surreal. Não conseguia se imaginar sem Harry ao seu lado, sempre tinha sido assim. Ficou contente ao receber a carta de Hermione confirmando o almoço para o dia seguinte, sentia saudade dela e dos irmãos.

- Tia Gina! Tio Harry! – mal tinham aparatado em frente a casa de Rony e Hermione e Hugo gritou por eles, não era segredo para ninguém que Gina e Harry eram os tios e padrinhos preferidos dele.

- Hugo! Como você está garoto? – Harry sorriu recebendo o abraço do sobrinho.

- Bem, estava agora mesmo perguntando para Tiago sobre vocês! – o garoto sorriu acompanhando os tios para dentro da casa.

- Pai! Mãe! – ouviram Tiago chamar assim que chegaram na casa.

- Olá querido! – Gina sorriu acariciando o rosto do filho que a abraçou antes que ela conseguisse esboçar reação.

- Como você ta mamãe? – Tiago sussurrou no seu ouvido – Estamos preocupados! – colocou a testa na dela encarando os olhos castanhos esverdeados tão parecidos com os seus.

- Eu estou bem querido! – ela sussurrou de volta puxando o filho para lhe beijar a testa.

- Sra. Potter! – ouviu uma voz meiga atrás do filho chamar – Olá Sra. Potter! Como vai?

- Bem Margo! – Gina sorriu para a futura nora que era pequena como ela e tinha os cabelos castanhos claro quase loiros cacheados – Como está Neville?

- Oh papai está bem! Hogwarts ainda toma muito tempo dele, eu brinco que ele irá acabar se tornando diretor qualquer dia. – a garota sorriu.

- Bom, ele já é diretor da Grifinória, não é? – Gina também sorriu adorava a pequena Longbottom.

- É o que eu sempre digo para ele. – a garota sorriu ainda mais e foi comprimentar Harry.

- Gina!

- Mione! – abriu os braços sorrindo para abraçar a amiga e cunhada – Que saudade!

- Você sumiu! – Hermione lhe lançou um olhar reprovador.

- É o trabalho Mi, muito trabalho. – Gina respondeu meigamente, fazendo Hermione bufar contrariada.

- Você e o Harry vivem dizendo que é trabalho, não aparecem mais para os almoços de domingo, não vem nos visitar, parece que andam se escondendo.

Hermione falava séria e isso fez Gina corar levemente e desviar o olhar para longe.

- Não adianta querer escapar, Sra. Potter, seus filhos já falaram comigo – Gina arregalou os olhos assustada – Esqueceu que Alvo e Lily vivem aqui por causa de Rose e Scorpius?

- Como eles estão? – Gina tentou disfarçar o nervosismo com um sorriso.

- Bem, Rony já se acostumou um pouco mais... – Hermione suspirou – Eu nunca imaginei na minha vida que teria um Malfoy enfurnado dentro da minha casa dessa maneira.

Gina riu junto com a amiga, mas logo se calaram ao ouvirem uma voz arrastada ao lado delas.

- Sabe Sra. Weasley, eu gosto muito da sua filha, mas se a senhora preferir eu posso passar a não freqüentar mais a sua casa.

Gina olhou o rapaz com o típico sorriso arrogante no rosto e de braços cruzados, Scorpius Malfoy era idêntico a Draco, assim como Alvo era com Harry e ver os dois garotos lado a lado era no mínimo intrigante.

- Não seja bobo Scorpius! – Hermione ralhou sorrindo para o garoto – Você sabe que não é nada com você, muito pelo contrario, mas tenho certeza que você conhece bem a história.

- Ah sim, meu pai faz questão de me lembrar umas mil vezes por dia. – o sorriso arrogante e irritante do garoto conseguiu se ampliar se isso era possível.

- Como está seu pai? – Gina perguntou educada e viu a pose arrogante do rapaz se desmanchar.

- Bem... – o garoto começou hesitante – Trabalhando muito... – ele revirou os olhos – É tudo o que ele faz atualmente só trabalha, trabalha...

- Isso é no mínimo inusitado pelo adolescente que ele foi. – Hermione sorriu acariciando o ombro do rapaz.

- É o que me dizem. – ele voltou ao sorriso irônico no rosto. – Foi bom revê-la Sra. Potter! – ele estendeu a mão pegando a de Gina e levando-a aos seus lábios antes de sorrir e piscar um olho – Até mais Sra. Weasley! – fez o mesmo com Hermione e saiu em direção a Rose que conversava animada com Lily, Roxanne e Lucy perto da lareira.

- Ninguém merece esse menino! – Hermione riu da cara de Gina para o garoto – Ele é um bom rapaz, tem um quê de Malfoy que irrita as vezes, mas é um bom rapaz.

- Talvez o Malfoy o mereça. – Gina sorriu balançando a cabeça. – E contando que faça Rose feliz!

- Falando em felicidade...

- Depois Hermione, depois... primeiro quero falar com meus irmãos. – Gina disse num tom imperativo e Hermione aceitou a contragosto.

- Se você insiste. – e saiu para procurar Harry com quem ainda não tinha falado.

- Gininha! – ouviu alguém gritar do meio da sala.

- Jorge! – correu para abraçar o irmão – Como estão Angelina, as crianças e a loja? – Gina disparou a falar fazendo o irmão rir.

- Eí maninha! Uma pergunta de cada vez! – ele riu abraçando a irmã caçula apertado.

- Uma das perguntas eu respondo! – ouviu a voz de Angelina ao seu lado. – Eu estou ótima!

- Angelina! – soltou o irmão e abraçou a cunhada.

- E Fred deve estar no campo junto com Dominique, Louis, Molly, Hugo e Alvo. – Jorge arregalou o olho assustado – Nossa! Quanta criança!

- Crianças? – Angelina riu do marido – A nossa Roxanne é a caçula dos Weasley e já está quase terminando Hogwarts!

- Você está sugerindo que eu estou velho, docinho? – Jorge levantou uma sobrancelha fazendo Gina rir.

- Acho que estamos todos velhos, Jorge! – Gina sorriu da careta do irmão.

- Eu não estou velho! – Jorge fez bico e cruzou os braços.

- Claro que não! – Angelina sorriu abraçando o marido – Minha eterna criança! – isso fez Jorge abrir um enorme sorriso.

- Gina! – um ruivo enorme a abraçou por trás.

- Rony! – ela acariciou o rosto do irmão. – Como você ta?

- Bem, mas... – Rony começou ficando extremamente vermelho.

- Ah não... – Gina o cortou colocando a mão na cintura – Você também não!

- Mas Gina... – Rony falou baixinho fazendo-a chegar perto para escutar – Você é minha irmãzinha e ele o meu melhor amigo.

- Rony, por favor... – Gina disse olhando nos olhos azuis do irmão.

- Se você insiste! – Rony riu acariciando o rosto dela – Mamãe está na cozinha junto com Fleur e Victoire.

Gina sorriu, deu um beijo na filha e nas sobrinhas próximas a lareira antes de se dirigir para a cozinha onde a sua mãe conversava nervosa com a nora e neta. Parou no batente da porta observando a cena. Molly Weasley estava realmente uma senhora, mas não perdia o pique de jeito nenhum, na mesa, encarregadas de ajudar na refeição as duas, Fleur e Victorire eram de uma beleza contrastante com a casa. Com a pele clara quase perolada, seus cabelos loiros escorridos e olhos claros mal podia se dizer que eram Weasleys.

- Gina! – ouviu a mãe berrar vindo lhe abraçar. – Minha pequena!

- Olá mamãe! – Gina sorriu abraçando a mãe carinhosamente – Quer ajuda?

- Não precisa tia, já estamos terminando! – Victorie sorriu e Gina foi até ela lhe dar um abraço e depois na cunhada.

- Como está o bebê? – Gina perguntou sorrindo vendo a barriga da sobrinha bem maior do que lembrava.

- O pequeno Lupim está dando trabalho tia! – Victorie sorriu passando a mão na barriga – Tenho enjôos constantes e mudanças de humor que estão deixando Ted louco!

- Também não é assim! – Ted reclamou aparecendo na porta da cozinha – Ela só não consegue se decidir se quer que eu durma, faça massagem, vá comprar comida ou...

- Ted! – ralhou Victorie se levantando para beijar o marido.

Gina, Fleur e a Sra. Weasley ficaram rindo do casal que agora se abraçava de maneira carinhosa com Ted acariciando a barriga da esposa.

- Como você está Ted? – perguntou Gina indo dar um beijo no afilhado.

- Radiante! – respondeu o rapaz mudando a cor dos cabelos espetos para todos os lados tantas vezes que era difícil acompanhar.

- Estamos vendo, querido. – a Sra. Weasley riu passando a mão pelo cabelo multicolorido dele – Você lembra tanto seus pais!

- Cadê papai falando nisso? – perguntou Gina olhando para os lados.

- Deve estar com Gui e Carlinhos lá atrás. – disse a Sra. Weasley rindo limpando as mãos no avental florido e voltando a prestar atenção na comida – Toda a vez que os meninos vêm eles ficam conversando na parte de trás da casa. – ampliou o sorriso e indicou a porta dos fundos – Vá lá, seu pai sente sua falta!

- Gui e Carlinhos também. – Fleur completou sorrindo.

- Eu também sinto falta deles! – Gina disse corando e seguindo pela porta indicada.

A sair encontrou um pequeno quintal e bem no centro havia uma mesa onde três homens conversavam animados bebendo algo que ela imaginou ser firewisk. Seu pai capturou seu olhar assim que entrou no lugar, estava tão velho, parecia menor, mais curvado com os anos, os cabelos ruivos totalmente esbranquiçados. Sorriu caminhando até ele.

- Minha garotinha! – as palavras do pai fizeram seus irmãos se virarem para ela no mesmo instante abrindo um sorriso.

- Papai! – caminhou serena até ele e lhe beijou o rosto. – Como o senhor está?

- Bem melhor agora que minha garotinha chegou.

- Gina, minha princesa, que saudade! – Carlinhos se levantou para abraçar a irmã seguido de Gui.

- Como vocês estão meninos? – Gina sorriu para os irmãos se sentando entre eles.

- Minha drogonesa teve outro dragãozinho! – Carlinhos sorriu feliz e Gina lembrou que na ultima carta do irmão ele dizia estar muito entusiasmado pelo nascimento do dragão que estava quase extinto.

- Que bom, Carlinhos! – Gina disse contente – Mas nenhuma namorada?

- Carlinhos namorando? – Gui interrompeu rindo – Depois eu era o rebelde da família.

- Nada sério, Gi! – Carlinhos respondeu rindo – E você continua sendo o rebelde com esse cabelão e ainda por cima calvo.

- Eí, a Fleur diz que sou muito charmoso assim! – Gui disse feliz.

- Concordo com ela! – respondeu Gina acariciando a cabeça do irmão.

- Você não vale Gi! – recrutou Carlinhos fazendo uma careta – Você é igual a mamãe, vive dizendo que somos lindos!

- Mas que culpa eu tenho se os meus irmãos são os mais gatos que existem! – Gina sorriu abraçando o pai – Claro que puxaram o nosso garotão aqui!

Os três homens riram alto das palavras da caçula.

- Só você, minha pequena! – o pai retribuiu o abraço acariciando o cabelo da filha.

- E Percy? Não o vi. – Gina perguntou se ajeitando na cadeira.

- No Ministério. – seu pai suspirou.

- Se Percy continuar assim vai acabar Ministro da Magia qualquer dia. – comentou Carlinhos despreocupado.

- Bom, esse sempre foi o sonho dele depois de virar Monitor-Chefe em Hogwarts. – Gui sorriu batendo nas costas do irmão.

Todos riram concordando.

- Meninos! – o Sr. Weasley disse sério quando todos pararam de rir – Eu posso dar uma palavrinha com a irmã de vocês?

Gina tremeu.

- Claro pai! – disseram os dois juntos.

- Vamos ajudar o pessoal a arrumar as coisas! – completou Gui sendo seguido por Carlinhos.

- Então Gina? – o Sr. Weasley olhou bem firme nos olhos da filha – Tem algo para me dizer?

Gina desviou o olhar e mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Gina, querida, eu conheço cada um dos meus sete filhos como a palma da minha mão – Ele sorriu mostrando a mão enrugada pela idade – Talvez melhor até! – ele levou a mão para acariciar o rosto da filha e fazê-la voltar a lhe olhar nos olhos – Eu sei quando algo está errado Virginia.

Gina fez uma careta ao ouvir o nome.

- Não somos mais sete! – Gina soltou nervosa, apertando a mão com força, não queria ter aquela conversa com Hermione muito menos com sua mãe e pior ainda com seu pai.

- Sim... – seu pai olhou para o céu e sorriu – Mas eu sempre soube cara diferença entre eles cada parte, cada mínimo detalhe e até hoje vejo essas diferenças em Jorge e é incrível como o pequeno Fred realmente se parece mais com Fred que com Jorge nesses mínimos detalhes.

Gina sorriu e segurou a mão do pai.

- Eu sei que você não está feliz! – ele falou olhando nos olhos dela – Seus olhos nunca mentem Virginia.

Inevitavelmente ela fez outra careta ao ouvir o nome.

- Seu nome é tão bonito! – ele apertou a mão da filha – Eu vejo tristeza também nos olhos de Harry.

Gina voltou a encarar o pai.

- Ele é como nosso filho também, meu e de sua mãe e eu o conheço como conheço meus filhos.

- Eu não sei o que fiz de errado. – Gina abaixou os olhos sentiu uma lágrima surgir.

- Talvez você não tenha feito nada errado. – Gina levantou os olhos para o pai – Nem Harry.

- Mas eu o amei tanto! – Gina soluçou sendo acolhida pelo pai.

- Eu sei, querida, eu sei... – segurou a filha forte nos braços embalando-a como quando ela era criança – Eu estava aqui...

- Eu não queria... – ela soluçou escondendo o rosto no peito do pai.

- Nem sempre conseguimos tudo o que queremos minha querida! – ele continuava a embalá-la como uma criança pequena.

- Mas o que vai ser de mim sem o Harry? Eu não sei o que fazer sem ele! – ela segurou o pai pelos ombros o desespero estampado no rosto delicado.

- É claro que você sabe o que fazer! – seu pai sorriu enrugando ainda mais o rosto – Você sempre soube!

- E o que vai ser de mim e Harry? – ela deixou a cabeça repousar no ombro do pai.

- Isso só o tempo dirá minha pequena, só o tempo dirá.

Eles ainda ficaram um tempo abraçados até serem chamados por Hermione dizendo que o almoço já estava servido.

Era uma grande mesa, para uma grande família. Tantas gerações ali presentes, tantas histórias, tantas lembranças. Gina sorriu para si mesma indo se sentar perto dos filhos, Alvo e Lily eram seus amores, Tiago sempre teve mais ligação com Harry e era por isso que estavam sempre juntos.

Alvo era calmo, concentrado e de certa forma um pouco calculista nas suas atitudes, ao contrario de Harry e Tiago que agiam sem pensar e talvez por pensar demais Alvo ainda não tivesse certeza do que poderia fazer.

Lily era exatamente igual a ela quando mais nova, só não tinha aquele paixão adolescente que ela sentira por Harry e Gina achava que isso era bom de certa forma, mas ela tinha aquela mesma vontade pelo novo de explorar coisas novas, de conhecer. Ela lembrava que tanto gostava disso.

- Então Lily, você vai conosco mesmo? – ouviu Scorpius perguntar do outro lado da mesa.

- Possivelmente, estou acertando umas ultimas pendências. – Lily sorriu me olhando.

- Para onde vocês vão? – perguntou Gina curiosa com o destino dos filhos.

- Viajar pela Europa de trem. – respondeu Alvo animado do seu lado.

- Vai ser uma viagem maravilhosa! – se entusiasmou Rose.

- Eu já disse que você não vai, mocinha. – recrutou Rony do outro lado da mesa fechando a cara.

- Rony, não seja implicante. – Hermione se intrometeu dando apoio a filha.

- Eu não vou deixar a minha filha viajar com um Malfoy! – reclamou Rony como se fosse óbvio.

- Não seja idiota! – reclamou a Sra. Weasley – Scorpius não tem nada haver com o pai ou o avô.

O olhar que o jovem Malfoy lançou para a matriarca Weasley deixou claro que ele não gostou nem um pouco do que ouviu e isso vez Gina rir, talvez os Malfoys fossem transparentes demais nas suas opiniões.

- Alguém... – começou a falar Roxanne para aliviar a tensão na mesa, mas foi interrompida por uma explosão de fogos de artifícios.

- Jorge! – todos gritaram.

Jorge deu de ombros, mas olhou para o filho na sua frente.

- Fred! – disse Jorge com um enorme sorriso de aprovação no rosto.

- Fred! – ralhou Angelina.

- Desculpa mãe! – mas Fred tinha o mesmo sorriso do pai no rosto.

Todos da mesa riram e o almoço continuou da maneira mais tranqüila que era possível com toda a família reunida na mesma casa.

- Gi, eu vou indo com Tiago, vamos passar na casa deles para verificar alguns feitiços de proteção. – Harry disse no meio da tarde junto com o Tiago, era normal os aurores terem feitiços de proteção nas casas.

- Claro! – respondeu Gina recebendo um beijo na testa do marido e do filho mais velho – Se cuida, querido!

- Tchau Sra. Potter! – abraçou Margo apertado e sorriu.

Aos poucos as pessoas foram deixando a casa dos Weasleys, inclusive os mais novo para contrariedade de Rony que foi dormir antes que se descontrolasse com Scorpius e Rose.

- Então Gina, agora que todos se retiraram... – Hermione veio se sentar ao lado dela no quintal da frente da casa, a tarde já ia longe e o clima era bastante agradável.

- Eu não posso fugir de você, não é? – Gina sorriu marota e Hermione apenas balançou a cabeça em negativa entregando uma xícara de chá para a amiga.

- Então... O que está acontecendo? – Hermione perguntou apreciando a vista do horizonte, aquela área rural dava uma bela visão do horizonte.

- Eu não sei Mione... – Gina começou suspirando – Está tudo tão estranho.

- Faz tempo que eu reparei nisso... – Hermione continuou dando um gole na bebida quente – Vocês andam tão distantes um do outro...

Gina concordou com a cabeça antes de prosseguir.

- Eu nem lembro qual foi a ultima vez que fizemos amor...

- Gina! – Hermione corou se ajeitando melhor na cadeira reclinável.

- Ora, Mione já temos quase cinqüenta anos e você ainda fica envergonhada com isso? – Gina zombou – Francamente!

- Você acha que ele pode ter outra? – Hermione ignorou a amiga – Digo... Se ele não tem nada com você...

- O Harry? – Gina olhou Hermione nos olhos – Não, não faz o estilo dele. – e voltando a fitar o horizonte – Acho que acabou aquele amor adolescente.

- Eu ainda me arrepio toda cada vez que aquele ruivo idiota me prende na parede e me beija – Hermione deu um sorriso bobo – Nunca imaginei que ele tivesse tanto fogo.

- Bom, devíamos ter imagino pela época da Brown. – Gina comentou sorrindo travessa ao ver o semblante da amiga se fechar – Não me diga que você ainda tem ciúmes da Lila Brown, Hermione?

- Ah Gina...

- Vocês estão casados há séculos, tem dois filhos maravilhosos e aquele ruivo grandalhão vive fazendo declarações de amor a você...

- Bem diferente do nosso melhor amigo não é? – Hermione sorriu compreensiva.

- Eu não me lembro da ultima vez que nos beijamos. – Gina suspirou resignada.

- Você ta brincando né? – Gina apenas balançou a cabeça sorrindo – Gina! Eu não agüentaria isso e você sempre foi mais...

- Mais??? – Gina arqueou uma sobrancelha para Hermione.

- Ah... Você sabe... – Hermione corou e abaixou a cabeça diante o olhar da outra.

- Não, Hermione, eu não sei.

- Você sempre foi mais fogosa – disse Hermione num sussurro – Eu começo a pensar que é de família, porque a Angelina e a Fleur me falaram outro dia que Jorge e Gui são assim também.

A ruiva caiu na gargalhada com a declaração da amiga que acabou sendo contagiada e também começou a rir.

- Já faz tanto tempo que nem sei se sinto falta. – disse Gina limpando o canto dos olhos das lágrimas de tanto rir.

- Eu acho que você deveria tentar de novo. – continuou Hermione séria.

- Eu estou cansada Mi... – suspirou Gina largando a xícara de lado.

- Você ainda é nova.

- Nova? Hermione! – exclamou a ruiva – Eu tenho três filhos! O meu mais velho está prestes a se casar!

- Nem me fale em casamento que eu penso na Rose! – bufou Hermione se largando na cadeira e esticando as pernas.

- O que tem a Rose? – perguntou Gina distraída – Ela é um amor de menina!

- Você já parou para pensar que possivelmente ela será uma Malfoy? – Hermione disse abismada.

Gina riu da apreensão da amiga.

- Rony tem ataques com isso! Já pensou subir no altar junto com o Malfoy? – Hermione se levantou e começou a andar na frente da ruiva de um lado para o outro – Imagina o Rony entregando a filha para o Scorpius? Você consegue imaginar? Eu não consigo!

- Calma Hermione! – Gina ainda ria do estado da amiga.

- Meus netos serão Malfoys! – Hermione se sentou desolada. – Eu não merecia isso!

- Mione, você mesma disse que ele é um bom rapaz! – Gina lembrou a ela.

- Mas ainda é um Malfoy! – grunhiu Hermione apertando a mão da amiga.

- Ah, mas nem o Malfoy era tão desprezível assim. – ambas fizeram uma careta e riram.

- Talvez você tenha razão. – Hermione continuou mais calma voltando a se acomodar na cadeira.

- Sobre? – Gina também voltou a se ajeitar.

- O Malfoy... – Hermione fitou a amiga – Rose diz que fica preocupada com ele e que Scorpius também fica.

- O que tem o Malfoy? – perguntou Gina curiosa.

- Vive fechado desde que a esposa faleceu.

- Não sabia que ela tinha morrido ou não lembrei. – comentou Gina sincera.

- Não foi algo muito comentado, mas Malfoy se isolou da sociedade. – Hermione fitou Gina – Vive isolado e... eu... – ela hesitou - Eu tenho medo que você faça algo assim...

Gina suspirou, não podia dizer muito afinal tinha se isolado nos últimos tempos evitando a família e os comentários sobre o casamento perfeito. Ela e Harry tinham se isolado no seu próprio mundo nada perfeito.

- Eu vou pensar Mione, eu vou pensar... – respondeu Gina segurando a mão da amiga.

A semana passou voando por eles. Gina foi encarregada de substituir um dos comentaristas dos jogos da seleção que adoeceu e ficou praticamente todos os dias fora, enquanto Harry se trancava no quartel dos aurores por horas sem fim. Mal se viam ou se falavam e Gina só sabia dele pelas inúmeras cartas que Tiago enviava diariamente para ela. Era engraçada essa euforia de Tiago. Já era domingo quando Gina se viu novamente na presença de Harry que reclamava sobre alguma coisa do trabalho.

Ela subiu as escadas calmamente se encaminhando para o quarto, escovou os dentes e os cabelos e se jogou debaixo das cobertas exausta. Estava quase dormindo quando sentiu Harry deitar ao sei lado e começar a puxá-la para ele.

- Não Harry, eu não quero! – falou sonolenta – Estou com sono!

- Você nunca quer! Faz meses que não quer! – Harry disse alto levando as mãos aos cabelos rebeldes.

- Eu quero me separar, Harry! – disse séria se sentando na cama, as palavras surgiram de maneira tão natural que ela quase se assustou.

- Você só pode estar brincando. – ele passou as mãos no rosto se sentando na beirada da cama de costas para ela.

- Eu te amei Harry! Muito! – sentiu as lágrimas correrem pelo rosto e as secou apressada – Mas acabou, Harry, não sinto mais nada.

- Podemos tentar! – ele puxou o rosto dela ao se virar.

- Nós já tentamos Harry! – ela segurou a mão dele nas suas.

- E nossos filhos? – ele a agarrou pelos ombros.

- Lily vai fazer dezoito anos! – Gina sorriu balançando a cabeça – Eles já tem idade suficiente para entender.

- E eu Ginny? – ela o encarou vendo os olhos verdes se encherem de lágrimas.

- Eu não posso mais te fazer feliz, Harry! – e dizendo isso saiu do quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Estava acabado.

Não viu Harry no dia seguinte pela manhã e não se importou realmente deixando a vida correr normalmente. Já havia passado uma semana quando ela realmente se deu conta que havia jogado longe quase vinte e cinco anos de um casamento aparentemente perfeito para começar outra vez. Parecia absurdo pensar assim. Não estavam mais dormindo no mesmo quarto durante todo esse tempo, pois no dia seguinte a conversa do quarto Harry havia se mudado para o escritório no andar inferior e dormia no sofá-cama. Gina não sabia por que ele não ficou num dos quartos dos filhos que nem apareciam em casa, mas talvez o escritório fosse mais compatível com a personalidade de Harry.

Tirando esse pequeno detalhe que não dividiam mais a mesma cama, tudo parecia exatamente a mesma coisa. Acordavam cedo todos os dias, ela preparava o café da manhã, comiam em silencio como sempre faziam, em alguns momentos Harry comentava sobre alguma manchete do Profeta Diário ou perguntava se ela precisava de alguma coisa para casa. Aquilo pensando racionalmente era patético. Continuavam a aparentar o casal perfeito de contos de fadas.

Gina não tinha comentado com ninguém sobre a separação e tinha quase certeza que Harry também não. O principal motivo era que se Harry falasse para alguém seria Rony e Hermione e eles com certeza iram falar com ela. Como a semana passou e ninguém a procurou teve certeza que Harry também se manteve calado sobre o assunto. Era de certa forma estranho.

Teve vontade de comentar com os filhos, mas não tinha visto nenhum deles naqueles dias que começavam a se prolongar. Tiago era tão atarefado no seu trabalho de auror do Ministério como o pai, possivelmente Harry tivera mais oportunidades de conversar com o filho mais velho, porém era de se entender que ele não havia tocado nesse assunto, primeiro porque tinha o orgulho ferido pela separação, mesmo pacifica como parecia a deles. E segundo tinha o casamento de Tiago que se aproximava e este estava tão feliz que a separação dos pais poderia chateá-lo.

O casamento do filho mais velho era um assunto que estava tirando seu sono nas ultimas noites. Pedir a separação a Harry havia sido feito de modo precipitado se pensasse que dali há alguns meses iria subir ao altar junto a ele para celebrar a união de Tiago e ainda teria que dançar com Harry. Cada vez que lembrava de todo o cerimonial que teriam que cumprir juntos ficava aflita e tinha vontade de mandar uma coruja para Harry e dizer que se arrependia de toda essa maluquice.

Nessas horas respirava fundo e lembrava-se das palavras de seu pai, sua filha e Mione. Ela poderia começar novamente. Precisava ser forte e isso ela era, afinal era uma grifinória. Tinha coragem. Precisava ter coragem para enfrentar o que estava por vir.

Já havia passado mais de um mês em que nenhum dos dois tinha falado nada a ninguém quando Harry apareceu no jantar com alguns papeis na mão parecendo um pouco nervoso, mas de alguma maneira aliviado.

- Gina, podemos conversar? – Harry perguntou calmo se sentando na mesa ao lado dela que largou a pena que usava para escrever sua próxima matéria para o Diário Esportivo Bruxo.

- Claro! – fazia um bom tempo que não conversavam realmente, mesmo entes da separação.

- Acho que devemos assinar esses papeis. – ele continuou entregando uma parte dos que segurava para ela.

- O que é isso Harry? – Gina perguntou confusa começando a ler a documentação e sentindo um aperto no peito ao entender.

- Estou entrando com a nossa separação legal. – Harry disse simplesmente encarando suas mãos sobre a mesa.

- Você tem certeza disso? – ela perguntou insegura ainda olhando o documento que tinha em mãos.

- Você me pede a separação e pergunta se EU tenho certeza? – ele disse se controlando para não gritar passando as mãos pelo cabelo de maneira nervosa.

- Harry, eu... – mas ela não conseguiu continuar, pois foi cortada por ele.

- Gina... – ele segurou a mão dela entre as suas – Acho que isso é o melhor para nós dois...

Gina sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

- Ah Harry... – ela praticamente gemeu – Eu não queria que fosse assim...

- Nem eu Ginny, nem eu... – Harry balançou a cabeça e puxou-a para seus braços – Mas não vivemos como um casal faz muito tempo e talvez seja a hora de enfrentarmos isso de frente.

Ela secou as lágrimas e sorriu.

- Obrigada Harry!

- Acho que ainda podemos ser felizes mesmo separados. – Harry disse acariciando o rosto dela.

- Será que não é muito tarde? – Gina perguntou insegura.

- Nunca é tarde, Ginny, nunca é tarde demais...

Ambos sorriam e assinaram a documentação de mãos dadas, não deixariam de ser amigos e agora Gina sabia que voltariam a ser ainda mais companheiros do que estavam nos últimos anos. Parecia que a vida se renovava dentro dela. Sorriu feliz e abraçou Harry apertado mais uma vez.

- Eu sempre vou te amar, Ginny... – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Gina estava apreensiva. Sabia que na hora que a documentação chegasse ao ministério seria reportagem de capa para os tablóides de plantão. Fazia anos que a vida do "Eleito" não chama a atenção da mídia e até mesmo o casamento do filho mais velho ganhava algumas manchetes. Ela podia imaginar o que eles poderiam fazer com a separação, mas Harry sempre havia sido muito correto e se eles estavam se separando era melhor que tudo fosse feito da maneira mais correta e legal possível.

Respirou fundo quando dois dias depois Harry comunicou que tinha chamado os filhos para jantar e assim os dois contariam para eles a atual situação do casal Potter.

- Mãe! Pai! – ouviu os gritos de Alvo e Lily assim que abriram a porta da sala.

- Queridos! Estou na cozinha seu pai já desce! – respondeu sorrindo mal tendo tempo de terminar o que estava fazendo para ser abraçada pelos filhos.

- Mãe, que saudade! – Lily ficou de um lado e Alvo do outro enchendo Gina de beijos.

- Eí, será que tem espaço para mim também? – os três se viraram para ver Tiago e Margo parados na porta da cozinha.

- Querido! – Gina abriu os braços para receber o filho que abraçou os três forte.

- Uau! Assim vocês vão esmagar a mãe de vocês! – Harry entrou rindo na cozinha dando um abraço em Margo – Como você está criança?

- Bem tio... – Margo sorriu.

- Pai! – as três crianças se jogaram em cima de Harry, mas como ele era maior que Gina não sumia no meio dos filhos.

- Nossa! Eu lembro quando vocês cabiam todos no meu colo! – Harry riu bagunçando o cabelo dos meninos – Olhem para vocês agora!

Os três riram sentando-se à mesa junto com Gina, Harry e Margo.

- Então um jantar em família? – Tiago perguntou sorrindo ajudando a mãe a colocar a comida na mesa.

- É qual o motivo de toda essa honra – Alvo perguntou perturbando a mãe e a irmã com cócegas – Faz séculos que não sentamos assim em família.

Margo corou meio sem graça.

- Ah Margo, fala sério! Você já é uma Potter! – Lily riu da cara envergonhada da futura cunhada – Acho que o Tiago não desiste mais não.

- De maneira nenhuma! – Tiago abriu um enorme sorriso beijando a noiva e arrancando assobios dos irmãos.

Harry olhou para Gina do outro lado da mesa e ela concordou com um aceno antes dele começar a falar.

- É realmente tem um motivo para termos reunidos vocês aqui hoje! – Harry começou sério chamando a atenção dos filhos. – Eu e sua mãe temos uma noticia para dar a vocês.

- Noticia? – Tiago perguntou confuso enquanto Lily encarava a mãe e Alvo olhava de uma para o outro sem parar.

- Nós decidimos nos separar. – Harry falou direto, sem saber exatamente como comunicar aquilo e um silencio absurdo se instalou no ambiente.

Levou algum tempo até alguém conseguir se manifestar.

- E isso é??? – Alvo perguntou confuso olhando do pai para a mãe.

- Estamos bem, querido. – Gina conseguiu falar.

- Nos conversamos e concluímos que isso seria o melhor para nós dois. – Harry continuou fazendo os filhos respirarem um pouco melhor.

- Bom... – Tiago começou enquanto Lily segurava firme a mão da mãe – Vocês vão no meu casamento, não é?

- Mas é claro, Tiago! – Gina exclamou horrorizada. – Estamos nos separando, mas continuamos amigos e acima de tudo ainda somos seus pais.

- Exatamente filho! – Harry sorriu dando tapinhas no ombro do mais velho – Vocês não vão ver eu e sua mãe distribuindo azarações por aí.

- Então... Acho que de certa maneira é uma boa noticia, não? – Lily perguntou incerta – Vocês dois parecem mais felizes do que da ultima vez que nos vimos.

Harry e Gina se encararam e sorriram talvez Lily tivesse razão, pois eles se sentiam bem mais leves nos últimos dias.

- É talvez seja... – concordou Gina recebendo um aceno de Harry.

- Então vamos brindar ao futuro que nos aguarda. – exclamou Alvo feliz.

- Ao futuro! – exclamaram os seis Potter num brinde de renovação.

Na semana seguinte, como Gina já esperava, a separação do casal Potter foi motivo de grande alvoroço na comunidade bruxa. Muitos especulavam os possíveis motivos da separação do casal mais perfeito que já existiu. Claro que nenhum chegou perto da realidade e todos esperavam brigas em publico como a maioria dos casais famosos que se separavam, mas o casal Potter se manteve na mesma rotina sem grandes alardes.

A única grande mudança ocorreu quando Harry achou por bem já que estavam legalmente separados que ambos deveriam morar em casas separadas. Gina concordou apesar de não se importar muito com o fato dele dormir em outro quarto, mas Harry com toda a sua capacidade de fazer tudo da maneira correta não queria que começassem a espalhar boatos sobre a vida dos dois morando juntos.

Harry se mudou para o Largo Grimald e pouco depois Gina foi convencida pela sua mãe a passar uns tempos na Toca, era realmente muito solitário ficar sozinha na casa aonde tinha criado todos os seus filhos e vivido com o Harry durante todos aqueles anos.

Foi estranho e libertador voltar para a sua antiga casa, apesar de Gina considerar a idéia como dar um passo para trás, mas já diziam os sábios que às vezes era melhor dar um passo atrás para depois dar dois para frente do que ficar estagnada no mesmo lugar. Ela sorriu com o pensamento enquanto arrumava as poucas roupas que tinha levado.

- Como você está? – ouviu a voz da mãe ao seu lado.

- Bem. – Gina sorriu para mãe – Bem melhor do que eu esperava ficar com tudo isso.

- Ah Gina! – a Sra. Weasley abraçou a filha com força.

- Eu vou ficar bem mãe – Gina sorriu segurando o rosto da mãe.

O olhar de cumplicidade das duas foi interrompido por um grito alto vindo do andar inferior mais precisamente da cozinha aonde era possível ouvir o tom irritado de Rony e o tom imperativo de Hermione, algo muito errado estava acontecendo lá.

- Não! Eu já disse que você não vai Rose não adianta insistir – Rony ainda gritava quando as duas mulheres chegaram na cozinha para verificar o que acontecia.

Rony andava em círculos vermelho como seus cabelos na adolescência e esfregando as têmporas como pedindo calma para si mesmo. Hermione olhava com certo rancor para o marido consolando a filha que estava sentada na mesa da cozinha e Rose parecia que iria de desmanchar em lágrimas sendo consolada por Lily que parecia perdida naquela cena bizarra.

- Rony! O que está havendo? – Gina pergunto se pondo ao lado de Hermione enquanto a Sra. Weasley correu para pegar a neta no colo e também defende-la.

- Eu disse que ela não ia viajar Gina! – Rony apontou para a filha que ergueu o rosto molhado de lágrimas para encarar o pai – Eu não vou deixar minha filha sozinha com um Malfoy!

- É só isso Rony? Todo esse escândalo por uma besteira dessas? – Gina gritou no mesmo tom do irmão ficando vermelha como ele, era absurda aquela super proteção que ela lembrava bem que o irmão tinha.

- Besteira? – Rony gemeu suplicando pela irmã – É um Malfoy! – ele olhou para as duas esperando compreensão – Só eu me lembro do que aquela doninha era capaz?

- Rony... – Hermione disse estranhamente gentil passando a mão no rosto do marido – O filho não pode ser culpado pelos erros do pai.

- Mas... – Rony tentou começar, mas foi cortado pela irmã.

- Hermione tem razão Rony, o que você está fazendo é injusto. – Gina olhou séria para ele – Tanto com o rapaz como com a sua própria filha.

- Pai... – Rose murmurou os olhos azuis como os de Rony brilhando pelas lágrimas – Eu amo ele! – Rony gemeu pelas palavras da filha e fechou os olhos desolado – Mas não vou fazer nada que eu considere errado.

- Nos sabemos, querida! – a Sra. Weasley balançou a menina nos braços enquanto Lily parecia presa nos seus próprios pensamentos até estalar os dedos.

- Eu tenho uma idéia! – Lily sorriu.

- Lily! – Rose secou as lágrimas vacilando e balançando a cabeça – Você ta sorrindo como o tio Jorge e isso não é bom.

- Eí Rose, é uma boa idéia! – Lily repetiu feliz.

- O que você ta pensando filha? – Gina perguntou incerta, pois o sorriso dela se ampliou ao olhá-la.

- O problema do tio Rony é porque só vão as "crianças" – Lily frisou bem a palavra crianças – Certo?

- Certo... – Hermione respondeu olhando desconfiada para a sobrinha e Rony ainda parecia querer dizer que o real problema era o rapaz em si.

- Então só precisamos levar um adulto conosco! – Lily sorriu e Rose estranhamente se levantou acompanhando o sorriso e parecendo entender perfeitamente aonde a prima queria chegar. Não era a toa que era filha da Hermione.

- Mas do que... – Gina tentou falar, mas foi cortada pela filha.

- A mamãe vai com a gente! – Lily finalizou e Rose olhava agora pedindo a aprovação do pai.

- Eu vou? – Gina perguntou olhando para a filha como se ela fosse uma desconhecida.

- Claro! A senhora está de férias que eu sei... – a menina ruiva começou a enumerar nos dedos – E está precisando de distração, é perfeito!

- Eu não... – Gina começou, mas dessa vez Hermione a cortou.

- É uma ótima idéia Lily! – e olhando para o marido que havia se sentado numa das cadeiras – O que acha agora Rony?

Rony olhou para a irmã, depois para a sobrinha, filha, mãe e finalmente para a esposa antes de responder com voz de derrotado.

- Se ela for então Rose pode ir, mas só se a Gina for.

As meninas pularam de alegria e correram felizes para abraçá-lo que ficou vermelho, mas agora de contente do carinha da filha e sobrinha.

Gina olhou a cena sem reação, isso significava que teria que acompanhar aqueles quatro jovens na viagem sem rumo pela Europa? Não queria nem pensar no que eles estavam planejando e nem o que Alvo e Scorpius achariam dessa idéia de tê-la junto com eles, mas não pode deixar de sorrir diante a felicidade das meninas. Iria enfrentar mais uma aventura, mas talvez fosse exatamente isso que estivesse faltando na sua vida à final de contas.

Malas.

Nunca tinha visto tantas malas espalhadas pela casa, não que fosse levar muita coisa realmente e nem que nunca tenha viajado com Harry durante o casamento, mas a verdade era que nunca esteve tão confusa. Não sabia realmente para onde iriam e nem o que iriam fazer.

Sua única certeza era que na manhã seguinte estaria na Estação King Cross e não seria para esperar o Expresso Hogwarts, sentiu o chão faltar e as pernas tremerem com essa perspectiva. Estava se sentindo tão leve e ao mesmo tempo um pânico pelo novo deixava seu coração aos pulos.

Sentou na cama olhando tudo a sua volta antes que acabasse desabando no chão.

- Olá! – ouviu a voz doce da filha chamar e logo uma cabeleira ruiva aparecer na porta.

- Olá querida! – respondeu sorrindo ainda perdida.

- Então... – Lily ia dizendo olhando a bagunça que a mãe havia feito – Já está tudo pronto?

Gina olhou em pânico para filha caçula.

- Eu não sei...

Lily riu.

- É tudo tão confuso, eu não sei o que levar, para onde vamos, o que vamos fazer, o que devo vestir, se está frio ou calor, eu nem sei se quero realmente ir.

Lily se sentou ao lado dela abraçando-a.

- Acho que eu nunca fiquei tão confusa em toda a minha vida – Gina olhou para o porta-retrato com fotos de Hogwarts e sorriu – Acho que nem quando Luna começava a explicar sobre aquelas criaturas estranhas e invisíveis eu cheguei a ficar assim.

Lily gargalhou sendo acompanhada pela mãe.

- Tenho certeza que a tia Luna devia ser fantástica quando mais nova!

- Sim, ela era ótima! – Gina sorriu sonhadora lembrando dos velhos tempos na escola.

- E quanto ao que você deve levar – Lily fez sua carinha de sapeca – Acho que deve ser roupas bem provocantes para aproveitar bem a viagem!

- Lily! – Gina gritou não acreditando nas palavras da filha.

- E uma peça eu faço questão que você leve. – Lily se encaminhou em direção ao guarda-roupa da mãe pegando um vestindo negro.

- Eu não vou levar esse vestido! – Gina riu balançando a cabeça, ela nunca tinha usado aquele modelo. Tinha ganhado aquele vestido de presente dos filhos, mas nunca tinha achado uma ocasião para usá-lo. Era formal demais para um evento em família e sensual demais para ser usado pela esposa do herói do mundo mágico em eventos do Ministério.

- Vai sim, tenho certeza que iremos achar a ocasião ideal para você usá-lo. – e dizendo isso dobrou o vestido e colocou na mala da mãe.

As duas passaram toda a tarde juntas arrumando a mala e Lily fez questão que Gina levasse roupas que normalmente não usava ou que achava inapropriado para uma mãe de família. Gina começava a achar que teria sérios problemas com os filhos nessa fatídica viagem.

Respirou fundo incomodada. Já estava deitada a horas, mas o sono não vinha. Mal conseguiu comer alguma coisa no jantar, estava realmente parecendo uma adolescente pronta para experimentar algo novo no dia seguinte. Só se sentirá assim nas vésperas de grandes jogos de Quadribol ou quando Harry partiu a deixando para trás.

- Harry... – murmurou para o teto branco do seu quarto.

Nunca mais o tinha visto desde que ele havia decido sair de casa, sabia que ele estava fora do país atuando no exterior. Alguma coisa secreta do Ministério, às vezes tinha impressão que em algum momento da sua vida Harry havia se tornado um Inominável e não havia contado nem para ela. Talvez agora ele se sentisse mais livre para atuar na profissão que tanto amava. Ele sempre tinha sido o herói perfeito e um bom marido.

Suspirou irritada. Aquele não era o momento de pensar em Harry Potter, afinal já estava separada e iria passar duas semanas viajando com seus filhos, distraindo ainda mais sua mente e talvez voltando com uma ótima resenha para a sua coluna no Profeta Esportivo.

Riu não conseguindo imaginar uma possibilidade nessa viagem de escrever uma coluna esportiva. Tinha certeza que eventos esportivos não estavam nos planos dos quatro jovens e acreditava que nem mesmo ela no fundo queria algo tão ligado com sua vida profissional.

Virou de lado mais uma vez procurando uma posição para tentar dormir, mas apenas lembranças antigas surgiam em sua mente. Ainda se revirou durante muito tempo na cama lembrando-se dos tempos da Armada Dumbledore, do seu ultimo ano em Hogwarts e teve um sonho agitado com a batalha final nos jardins.

Ainda não tinha clareado totalmente quando ela despertou com um pulo na cama, suando muito. Fazia tantos anos que nem mesmo Harry tinha aquele tipo de pesadelo e agora ela estava ali suando e tremendo por um sonho ruim do passado. Era ridículo ter esse tipo de lembrança justamente agora que iria fazer algo totalmente novo.

Se encaminhou ainda fraca para o banheiro anexo e se olhou no espelho. Sua aparência era péssima, nitidamente percebia-se que não havia dormido direito.

- Merda!

Reclamou nervosa era obvio que qualquer pessoa que a visse assim diria que estava acabada pelo fim do seu casamento com Harry e a ultima coisa que estava preocupando-a nesse exato segundo era a sua separação.

Entrou no chuveiro ainda irritada e tomou um bom banho gelado para ajudar a despertar e melhorar a circulação na tentativa de ter uma aparência saudável quando aparecesse na frente dos filhos. Fez uma maquiagem básica e discreta realçando seus olhos castanhos esverdeados, deixou seu cabelo solto e vestiu uma roupa confortável e casual para a viagem.

- Mãe! – ouviu a voz de Lily chamar da porta do quarto – Já está pronta?

Terminou de colocar o brinco e um sapato baixo antes de responder:

- Já, pode entrar.

Lily e Alvo entraram no quarto analisando a mãe de cima a baixo e isso a deixou ainda mais nervosa e não demorou muito para sentir o rosto queimar.

- Querem parar com isso! – Gina reclamou indo pegar a bolsa encima da cômoda.

- Você ta linda mãe! – Lily exclamou feliz – Vão ser ótimas férias, você vai ver.

- E não se esqueçam de voltar para o casamento! – os três se viraram para a porta encontrando Tiago com uma expressão não muito feliz.

- Eu nunca perderia seu casamento filho! – Gina correu para abraçar sua criança.

- Deixa de ser bobo Tiago – Lily revirou os olhos – Vamos viajar por duas semanas e o seu casamento é daqui a dois meses.

- Vocês têm noção que estão roubando a mamãe no momento mais delicado da minha vida? – Tiago disse contrariado escondendo Gina nos braços como se quisesse protegê-la dos irmãos que o olhavam com cara de riso.

- Patético! – exclamou Alvo fazendo um feitiço que sumiu com as malas da mãe – Eu tenho certeza que a tia Anna vai conseguir finalizar todos os preparativos junto com Margo.

- Exatamente! – Lily sorriu abraçando Alvo – E a mamãe tem que estar presente vinte e quatro horas é no MEU casamento!

- Crianças! – Gina sorriu puxando os filhos mais novos para um abraço – Agora vocês vão brigar pela minha atenção?

- Claro! – responderam os três em coro fazendo-a gargalhar.

- Querido! Você pode continuar a mandar suas cartas, nada vai mudar. – Gina segurou o rosto de Tiago em suas mãos e beijou sua testa – Eu estarei aqui junto com seu pai para o casamento!

Tiago pareceu dar um suspiro aliviado.

- Está certo mamãe. – dando um abraço e retribuindo o beijo continuou – Preciso voltar para o trabalho.

- Vai dar tudo certo querido!

- Cuidem bem da mamãe! – Tiago se dirigiu para os irmãos dando um forte abraço em cada um deles.

- Pode deixar com a gente! – Alvo riu retribuindo o abraço.

- São só duas semanas maninho! – Lily encheu o irmão mais velho de beijinhos no rosto.

- Se cuidem! – e com isso aparatou.

- Al, posso dar uma palavrinha com a mamãe? – Lily perguntou se sentando na cama.

Alvo concordou com a irmã e pediu para que elas se apresassem, tinham marcado de ir buscar Rose antes de irem para a estação, pois Rony e Hermione tinham que trabalhar logo cedo.

- Então... – Lily encarou a mãe nos olhos – Pronta!

- Acho que sim... – Gina respondeu incerta sentando ao lado da filha.

- Vai dar tudo certo! – ela abraçou a mulher ao seu lado com ternura.

- Eu sei querida, eu sei...

Quando desceram as escadas Alvo já estava na direção do carro enfeitiçado que usariam para buscar Rose e de lá provavelmente aparatariam direto para a estação de trem. A viagem foi feita ao som de muita musica estranha aos ouvidos de Gina que não tinha se acostumado com as novas bandas, o que tinha acontecido com a velha e boa musica das "Esquisitonas"?

A casa dos Weasleys estava um verdadeiro pandemônio. Malas para todos os lados, varias pessoas se despedindo, pedindo lembranças e indo e vendo do trabalho. Gina chegou a achar que se perderia quando a mãe a abraçou sorrindo pela quinta vez naquelas poucas horas e ouviu a voz macia do seu pai as suas costas.

- Preparada? – ele sorriu bondoso e ela retribuiu.

- Não faço idéia! – Gina arregalou os olhos em pânico momentâneo.

- Seja feliz Virgina! – ele a abraçou apertado – Não importa como ou com quem eu só quero que você seja feliz!

- Eu sei papai... – Gina murmurou de contra o peito do pai, era tão bom e seguro ali que as vezes tinha vontade de nunca sair.

- Gina... – ouviu o irmão suplicar pela milésima vez desde que chegaram para buscar Rose e se virou para encará-lo.

- Eu vou tomar conta dela, Rony! – Gina revirou os olhos já irritada – Eu tenho responsabilidade!

- Eu sei... – ele continuou não parecendo acreditar muito – Mas é a minha princesinha!

- Francamente Ronald Weasley! – Hermione se descontrolou ao lado deles – Se você causar algum problema eu juro que faço como Gina e peço a separação!

Rony e Gina olharam abismados para Hermione que corou ao se dar conta das suas palavras e o Sr. Weasley tossiu mal disfarçando uma risada saindo dali de perto. A Sra. Weasley estava novamente abraçando os netos como se eles fossem embora para sempre e nem percebeu o comentário da nora predileta.

- Ah... – Hermione piscou algumas vezes e mordeu o lábio inferior – Me desculpem, mas Rony está me tirando do sério...

- Sem problemas mãe! – Rose interferiu depois de ter fugido da avó abraçando o pai e a mãe rapidamente – Já estamos atrasados, marquei com Scorpius na estação.

- Se comporte querida! – disse Hermione carinhosa indo se despedir da sobrinha também.

- Juízo viu mocinha! – Rony ainda tentou ralhar, mas agarrou a filha num apertado abraço.

- Boa sorte Gi! – Hermione sussurrou abraçando Gina.

- Cuide deles direitinho! – Gina riu abraçando o irmão.

- Pode deixar Rony! Não esqueça que dois deles são meus filhos.

- E o outro é um Malfoy! – Rony fez uma careta, mas tentou disfarçar de Rose e Hermione que estavam por perto.

- Minha menina! – a Sra. Weasley a abraçou mais uma vez – Faça uma boa viagem!

- Eu vou fazer mãe!

Gina sorriu e os quatro aparataram para a área destinada a esse tipo de meio de deslocamento dentro da estação, após Alvo se certificar que as malas haviam sido direcionadas para o local correto. Olharam para as passagens e seguiram em direção a plataforma 3 ½ aonde deveriam pegar o primeiro trem do seu percurso. Atravessaram a barreira sem maiores problemas e se encaminharam para o trem onde algumas pessoas já começavam a embarcar.

Rose saiu correndo na multidão que se aglomerava para entrar no Expresso Paris e Gina pareceu meio perdida no meio daquele aglomerado de pessoas, não demorou muito e finalmente foi reconhecida sendo cumprimentada e algumas vezes acusada de ter deixado o bom partido Harry Potter. Ela ficou um pouco irritada com aquelas declarações e se sentiu aliviada quando Alvo dispersou todos aqueles curiosos e a tirou dali para junto de Lily, Rose, Scorpius e...

- Sra. Potter? – ouviu a voz arrastada e arrogante perguntar erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

- Malfoy? – ela perguntou piscando os olhos ainda sem acreditar.

Draco Malfoy estava parado ao lado do filho, mas era um pouco mais alto que este, talvez fosse o porte firme e reto que ele possuía ou apenas impressão sua diante do garoto mais insuportável de Hogwarts. Garoto. Gina riu vendo o homem a sua frente, pois assim como ela Malfoy estava muito longe de parecer um garoto. Fazia anos da ultima vez que o tinha visto, mas ali estava ele. Os cabelos loiros platinados caiam nos olhos da mesma maneira que ela se lembrava e chegou a imaginar que mesmo se ele tivesse algum fio de cabelo branco seria impossível de se identificar, os olhos acinzentados frios como gelo, a barba impecavelmente bem feita, o rosto até parecia como ela lembrava na adolescência, mas era possível perceber as pequenas marcas de expressão no canto dos olhos e da boca. E é claro, Draco Malfoy se vestia impecavelmente com um terno negro e tinha o conhecido sorriso irônico brincando em seus lábios.

Gina mordeu o lábio intrigada, se aquele não fosse Draco Malfoy chegaria a achar que ele poderia ser bonito. Levou um susto com o próprio pensamento, mal tinha acabado de se separar e estava dizendo que o Malfoy era bonito? Devia estar com algum problema sério, talvez devesse ir no hospital dar uma olhada, talvez fosse nervosismo por culpa dessa viagem ou...

Seus pensamentos foram cortados pela conhecida e odiosa voz arrastada.

- Acabou sua avaliação Sra. Potter? – Draco perguntou irônico fazendo-a corar.

- O que faz aqui Malfoy? – Gina perguntou ríspida não gostando da pergunta dele.

- Muito a contragosto meu filho me convenceu a viajar com eles. – Draco respondeu revirando os olhos e olhando com um certo ar de desagrado para seus filhos e Rose.

Gina abriu a boca perplexa.

- Como vai Sra. Potter? – Scorpius se apressou a cumprimentá-la e evitar que seu pai continuasse a falar mais alguma coisa.

- Estou bem... – Gina murmurou ainda um pouco desconcertada, iria viajar junto com Draco Malfoy?

- Que ótimo que vai conosco Sr. Malfoy! – Alvo nem se deu ao trabalho de estender a mão para o loiro já conhecia o pai do amigo a muitos anos para se importar.

- É a tia Gina também vai! – Rose disse feliz abraçada a Scorpius.

Draco olhou para Gina e se isso era possível sua expressão de desagrado se intensificou e ela se sentiu estranhamente desarrumada diante dele. Podia ter pelo menos colocado uma roupa mais apresentável.

- Poxa Scorpius! Porque você nunca disse que seu pai era tão gato? – Lily soltou avaliando Draco descaradamente.

Gina teve vontade de aparatar dali imediatamente e o teria feito se não fosse bloqueado, mas a reação de Draco foi impagável, pois em toda a sua vida escolar Gina não se lembrava de ter visto o arrogante sonserino tão desconfortável e envergonhado.

- Bom... – Scorpius disse achando graça por seu pai ter ficado sem graça – Todos dizem que eu sou idêntico a ele.

Alvo e Rose riram.

- Como eu sou idêntico ao meu pai – completou Alvo – a dupla mais bizarra de Hogwarts.

Dessa vez as quatro crianças riram enquanto Gina e Draco faziam caretas.

- Eu acho que prefiro o original! – Lily soltou do nada.

- É mais seguro para a senhorita! – Rose fez uma cara indignada tentando esconder Scorpius nas suas costas, mas o garoto era bem mais alto que ela e aproveitou para abraçá-la.

- Vamos embarcar! – Alvo sorriu puxando a irmã.

Os outros três jovens concordaram e seguiram o garoto enquanto os dois adultos ainda se encaravam de forma incerta.

- Então eu vou ter que te aturar nessa viagem! – Draco disse bufando e passando a mão pelo cabelo irritado – Eu vou matar Scorpius por isso!

- Eu que o diga Malfoy! – Gina se virou para ele o fazendo parar – Isso deve ser meu inferno astral!

- Não sabia que gostava das aulas de Adivinhação! – Draco perguntou irônico erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Será que não conseguimos conversar civilizadamente? – Gina bufou cruzando os braços.

- Posso tentar Sra. Potter – Draco a encarou olhando de cima a baixo de forma tão intensa que a fez ficar ligeiramente vermelha colocando uma mecha do cabelo ruivo atrás da orelha.

- Weasley... – Gina respondeu tentando manter o olhar dele.

A expressão de Draco deixou de lado o característico desgosto para se mesclar entre confusão e divertimento cruzando os braços numa atitude que o deixava muito elegante e charmoso instigando-a a continuar.

- Você não tem lido muito jornal, não é Malfoy? – Gina perguntou sorrindo vendo-o arquear uma sobrancelha.

- Só o que me interessa. – respondeu com desdém dando os ombros.

- Eu me separei Malfoy. – Gina disse rápido – Já faz alguns meses.

Draco sorriu torto se inclinando para pegar a mão dela beijando-a suavemente e fazendo Gina se arrepiar e corar com o gesto. Os olhos cinzas encontraram os castanhos ainda sorrindo daquele conhecido jeito arrogante, mas tinha uma mistura de seriedade e maturidade que fazia aquele sorriso tão perfeito e encantador nos lábios dele que parecia sob medida.

Gina balançou a cabeça com aquele pensamento, daqui a pouco começaria a analisar aquela boca fina, rosada que parecia tão macia. Merlin! Tinha que controlar seus pensamentos. Não era mais uma adolescente. Era uma mulher adulta mãe de três filhos também adultos. Suspirou desanimada. É muito tarde para qualquer coisa.

Draco gargalhou jogando os fios platinados para trás assustando-a de maneira que puxou a mão apressada da dele, mas ele apenas parou com as mãos no bolso de uma maneira imponente encarando-a divertido enquanto Gina mantinha uma expressão assustada no rosto.

- Quanto a sua linha de pensamento, eu adorei e não me incomodaria se você continuasse...

Draco riu mais uma vez quando o rosto dela começou a adquirir a mesma coloração dos seus cabelos.

- Quanto ter mais idade...

Ele tirou o cabelo dela de trás da orelha passando um dedo delicadamente da maça do rosto até o queixo. A mão dele era macia, mas deixou um rastro como fogo na pele dela fazendo-a levar a mão aonde ele havia tocado inconscientemente.

- Se eu bem me lembro você é a mais nova aqui...

Draco indicou os dois com o dedo e o tom arrastado da voz dele o deixava ainda mais sedutor.

- E você pode não ser mais uma adolescente...

Ele estava provocando-a deliberadamente murmurando no seu ouvido, mas a proximidade a fez sentir o perfume que vinha dele deixando-a inebriada e sem qualquer raciocínio lógico. Era tão masculino, tão Draco.

- Mas continua linda...

O coração parou, a boca secou, as mãos transpiraram frias e as pernas falharam fazendo-o segura-la pela cintura fina e tudo isso só por sentir os lábios dele roçarem no seu ouvido.

- Nunca é tarde para recomeçar...

Draco sorriu e Gina teve certeza que nunca tinha visto um sorriso tão lindo em toda a sua vida.

- Seu sorriso é lindo... – ela sentiu a voz falha e o coração acelerado, pois ele ainda a firmava.

- Já me disseram isso uma vez. – a expressão de Draco ficou melancólica e ela não soube precisar quando sua mão tocou o rosto dele sentindo a barba bem feita. O rosto dele era muito mais quente do que ela poderia um dia imaginar.

- Quem? – os olhos dela estavam no dele e pela primeira vez Draco parecia uma criança para ela.

- Astorie... – Draco sussurrou fechando os olhos e Gina puxou a mão envergonhada.

- Desculpe... – murmurou quando sentiu a mão dele segurar a sua forte numa suplica muda.

- É muito tarde Weasley? – Draco se recompôs voltando a postura reta com os olhos estreitos ligeiramente frios que tanto impunham respeito entre os Sonserinos em Hogwarts, mas lhe deu o braço como um verdadeiro cavalheiro que espera a sua dama.

- Talvez... – Gina suspirou e sorriu por fim – Talvez não seja tão tarde... – aceitou o braço dele e embarcaram juntos no trem.

Dentro de uma das cabines quatro jovens assistiam a cena. Duas garotas suspirando, um garoto com um enorme sorriso estampado no rosto e o outro com um irônico sorriso de lado.

- Eles são tão lindos juntos! – Lily sorriu observando Draco e Gina entrarem no trem.

- E você reparou no brilho dos olhos deles! – exclamou Alvo feliz.

- E nem precisamos trancá-los numa das cabines... – concluiu Rose balançando a cabeça um pouco abobada.

Scorpius bufou.

- Eu disse que meu pai não precisava desses artifícios infantis.

- Seu pai é fofo! – exclamaram as duas meninas juntas fazendo os garotos rirem.

- Imagina se seu pai escuta isso Scorp? – Alvo deu um tapa de leve no braço do amigo que apenas balançou a cabeça.

- Ele mandaria uma maldição imperdoável nas duas.

- Não! – Lily gritou – Mamãe ficaria magoada.

- Ficaria magoada com o que Lily? – Gina apareceu na porta da cabine acompanhada de Draco.

- Se não fossemos ao casamento do Tiago... – Alvo falou rápido, mas completou antes que a mãe começasse a falar – Mas é obvio que todos nós vamos!

Gina sorriu e Draco apenas revirou os olhos sorrindo de lado.

E o único pensamento que passava pela mente dos jovens era o quanto era lindo vê-los assim felizes depois de todo esse tempo em que pareciam isolados do mundo. Afinal, eles sabiam que os dois mereciam uma chance para recomeçar e porque não juntos? Aquela seria uma viagem inesquecível. Disso todos eles tinham certeza.

_** Draco Malfoy & Gina Wesley **_

_**Acho que essa é um dos trabalhos mais fofos que já fiz... Essa fic foi inspirada em mim na frente do espelho e na minha mãe... Foi simplesmente fantástico escrevê-la e depois de ter lido pela terceira vez sem nenhuma alteração acredito que ela está pronta. **_

_**Obrigada a todos que lerem e, por favor, deixem um review sobre o que acharam.**_

_**Beijinhos...**_


End file.
